


Under Pressure

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liz Shaw gets impregnated with some kind of weird alien spore, there's nothing for her to do but wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Prompt was the Brig/Liz.

Her belly has rounded in the last 36 hours, due to the stress and advanced nature of the alien spore inhabiting her womb. The Doctor's in his lab studying extraction procedures while she paces in Alistair's office.

"Everything alright Miss Shaw?" Alistair wants to be of help, really, but Liz knows there's only so much he's capable of without carrying this alien spore himself. 

"Fine, thank you." Her left hand tries to massage the acute pressure in her lower back. Oh, how she wishes the Doctor would hurry up. "Any word?"

"No." He moves behind Liz. "But here, allow me."

His hands brace her lower back, tracing the muscles with his thumbs as Liz exhales. The relief is more than she thought possible, hot tears filling her eyes as she leans back against his chest.

"That feels amazing," she says, his lips grazing her ear before he settles his head against hers.

"I know."

"Please don't stop."

"Not until you need me to, Lizzie." She hears him whisper. "Not until you need me to."


End file.
